1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof expansion joint for roadways and, more particularly, to a load-carrying, multi-seal expansion joint for sealing the gap between sections of roadways, e.g., bridge decks, and for inserting and removing the primary seal from above, and the primary and secondary seals from below, the bridge deck.
2. Description of the Technology
Expansion joints for roadways are provided to cover gaps or separations between sections of roadway, e.g., bridge decks, floors of parking lots, and ramps connected thereto. Expansion joints should be sufficiently wide to allow for the roadway sections to expand as the surrounding temperature increases, i.e., the joint should be wide enough such that minimal, if any, compressive forces are applied to the road sections. In instances when excessive compressive forces are applied, the road buckles and the road sections need to be repaired. When the temperature of the surrounding temperature decreases, the joint should not be excessively wide to make the roadway unusable, e.g., causing damage to the vehicles moving over the expansion joint. In addition to the joint providing adequate expansion and contraction, the joint has to (1) have structural stability to carry the vehicles moving on the roadway, (2) have minimal road surface variation to minimize road bumps, (3) have adequate sealing to prevent water from moving between the roadway sections and damaging the support structure for the roadway, e.g., steel bridge structures, (4) be easy to repair, (5) have structural members that have a life expectancy of at least 75 years, and (6) have seals that have a life expectancy of at least 25 years.
There are presently available joint expansion designs, e.g., disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,236; 3,699,853; 3,797,188, 4,295,315; and 4,374,442, and German Patent No. DE 38 14 421 C1; however, the expansion joint designs presently available do not adequately meet all of the requirements discussed above. Therefore, as can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, it would be advantageous to provide an expansion joint for roadways that provides adequate expansion and contraction of the road sections, provides adequate structural stability, provides adequate sealing, is easy to repair, and has an acceptable life expectancy.